Possibility
by ginmc
Summary: I have ALWAYS been team Edward, as far as Twilight goes, and I don't think the Saga would be the same if Bella had ended up with Jake, we wouldn't have gotten Renesme and all things Breaking Dawn. But with that being said, I think the story of Bella and Jake should be told, too. This story picks up where Bella, Jake, and Mike are on there way to the movies.
1. Paris and Juliet

**I have ALWAYS been team Edward, as far as Twilight goes, and I don't think the Saga would be the same if Bella had ended up with Jake, we wouldn't have gotten Renesme and all things Breaking Dawn. But with that being said, I think the story of Bella and Jake should be told, too. I know there are TONS of Bella/Jake fics out there, but I wanted to try my hand at it. I hope you enjoy my version. This first chapter is fairly slow and picks up when Bella, Jake and Mike are on their way to the movies, it pretty much follows New Moon with only a few subtle changes. Things will really start to change in the next chapter, I just wanted to establish where we were in the story. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I most definitely do not own New Moon...all credit goes to the most awesome Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 1: Paris and Juliet

On our way to the movies Jake was his normal sunny self, chattering away until I'd all but forgot about Mike, who was sulking silently in the backseat. But then Mike decided to switch strategies. He leaned forward, resting his chin on the shoulder my seat; his cheek almost touching mine. I shifted so that he was no longer touching me, I always get an uneasy feeling when Mike tries to touch me.

"Doesn't the radio work in this thing?" Mike asked, interrupting Jake mid-sentence.

"Yeah, but Bella doesn't like music." Jacob replies, shrugging his shoulders.

I turned to look at Jacob in surprise, I'd never told him that. _Jake really gets me._

"Bella?" Mike asks, seemingly annoyed that Jake knows more about me than him.

"He's right," I mumble, a blush spreading across my cheeks as I look at Jacob's serene profile.

"How can you not like music?" Mike demanded.

"I don't know, I just don't."

Mike leaned away, giving up on trying to interact with me until we arrive at the theater.

...

"Hey, Bella, you're going to have to get my ticket." Jake says handing me a ten, "I'm not old enough to get into this one.." he trails off.

I laugh, "So much for relative ages. Is Billy going to kill me if I sneak you in?" I tease.

"No. I told him you were planning on corrupting my youthful innocence."

I giggle, a blush creeping up on my cheeks again. Mike quickens his pace to keep up with us, not wanting to miss out on anything. I almost wish that Mike had decided not to come. He was being sullen. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to end up on a date alone with Jacob either. That certainly wouldn't help anything.

...

I sat between Jacob and Mike, both of them as close to me as possible. The movie was all it promised to be. Al guts and gore, I ignored the story line and watched the colors on the screen, not really paying attention. Until I heard Jake snicker.

"What?" I whisper leaning closer to Jacob so I could hear his reply.

Jake stretched his arm over my shoulder and pulled me a little closer and whispered in my ear, "Oh, c'mon! the blood squirted twenty feet out of that guy. How fake can you get?" He chuckled again, his lips tickled my ear. A shiver went down my spine and I pulled away slightly. Jake was not deterred, though, he left his arm around my shoulder, earning himself a glare from Mike.

After that I really watched the movie. I laughed with Jacob as the movie got more and more ridiculous. How was I ever going to fight the blurring lines of me and Jake's relationship if I enjoyed being with him so much? I was really enjoying the feel of his arm resting on my shoulder and without thinking I lean into him a little.

I notice Mike lean forward and put his head in his hands, at first I thought he was pissed about me cuddling up to Jacob, but then he moaned.

"Mike, are you ok?" I whisper.

He groaned again, "No, I think I'm sick." He got up and bolted to the door.

I got up and followed him and Jacob was close behind. "You can stay and watch the movie, Jake," I say, but he follows me on up the aisle.

"Bella, you sure know how to pic then, this movie sucks anyway!"

There was no sign of Mike in the hallway, so Jake ducked into the men's room to check for him there.

He came back out quickly. 'Oh, he's in there, and probably wll be for a bit."

Jake went and sat on a bench sitting against the wall, patting the seat next to him. I joined him, reluctantly, he looked like he was planning on blurring more lines. As I suspected, as soon as I sat down, Jake shifted and place his arm around my shoulders again.

"Jake," I said, trying to lean away. _Where does he get his confidence from?_ I wonder to myself.

"Tell me something." Jake says in a calm voice.

"What?" I whisper, trying not to enjoy the feeling of Jake's arm around me.

"You like me, right?"

"You know I do..." I trail off.

"Better than that marshmallow in there?" He nods toward the bathroom.

"Yes," I sigh.

"Better than any of the other guys you know?" He was so calm, as if he already new my answer.

I nod, "But not like that, Jake."

"That's ok, as long as you like me best. I'm prepared to be annoyingly persistent.

"I-I can't change, Jake." I say trying to keep my voice normal.

"It's because of _him_, isn't it?"

It's sweet how he knows not to say his name, but I cringe anyway.

"It's ok, you don't have to talk about it. But I'm not going to stop hanging around. I'm not giving up. I have plenty of time."

"Don't waste it on me, Jake." I say. Even though I wanted him to stick around, as long as he would accept that I'm damaged.

"It's what I want...as long as you still like hanging out."

"How could I _not_ like being with you?" Honesty was spilling out of me for some reason.

Jacob's smile lit up his face, "I can live with that."

"Just," I hesitate, "don't expect more." I warn him.

...

Jake drops Mike off first and then heads towards Charlie's house. I glance down at our entwined hands.

"Does it really bother you that much?" Jake asks squeezing my hand gently.

"No, it's just...I think it means more to you, and I don't want to hurt you, Jacob." I admit.

"I'm fine, Bells, like I said, I have plenty of time," he gives me his most brilliant Jacob smile as he pulled into my drive-way.

I smile back, and then notice the sheen of sweat on his forehead. "Jake, are you feeling ok?"

"Um, not the greatest. it just hit me."

"Are you going to be ok driving? I could take you back to the Rez if you need me to." I offer.

"No, no, I'll be ok. But I should probably go on now."

"Ok, Jacob, just be careful." I say as I climb out of the Rabbit.

"Bye, Bells."

...

I lay in bed that night waiting for sleep to take over, worrying about Jake falling ill and dreading the dreams. I let my mind wonder to Romeo and Juliet.

What if Romeo had changed his mind and ran off without marrying Juliet? I thought I knew how Juliet would feel. She wouldn't be able to go back to her old life, she wouldn't be able to move on, every time she would close her eyes she would see Romeo's face. Maybe she would have married Paris to please her parents and keep the peace. The story didn't say much about Paris, he was just a threat. But what if there were more to Paris? What if he was Juliet's best friend? Maybe he really understood her and made her feel human again. Maybe he was patient and kind and took care of Juliet. What if Juliet couldn't survive without him? Maybe, Paris really loved Juliet and wanted her to be happy.

Maybe, possibly, Juliet loved Paris? Not like Romeo, nothing like that. But a healthier love. Enough that she wanted him to be happy, too? If Romeo was really gone and never coming back, maybe Juliet should accept Paris' offer and settle into a more normal life. Maybe that's as close to happiness as she could get.

As I begin to drift off to sleep the images of Juliet and Paris in my head shift into the possibility of me and Jacob. And for the first time in a long time, my dreams aren't so bad.


	2. Safe and Sound

**I own nothing.**

Chapter2: Safe and Sound

**Bella**

_Jake is working on the Rabbit in his garage and I am sitting next to him on the workbench, watching him as he works. He's shirtless and I can't help but reach out and touch his arm, his muscles flexing beneath my fingers as he puts down his tools and turns to me. I look into his eyes and before I can register what's happening, Jake's lips crash into mine and instead of pulling away or fighting him like I should, I kiss him back, reaching up I wrap my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers into his hair. Jake takes me by my waist and pulls me into his lap so that I'm straddling him. I can feel his manhood against me and desire courses through my veins._

"Bells...Bella, wake up." Charlie shakes my shoulder gently.

I sit up slowly and blush crimson, remembering what I had just been dreaming.

"I just wanted to make sure you were u in time for work. Hey, are you feeling ok? You look a little flush." Charlie asks running his hand across my forehead.

"Actually, I'm feeling fine!" I exclaim, realizing I had somehow avoided getting sick..

"That's great , Bells. Hopefully you won't catch it at all!"

"Hopefully," I reply. I avoid telling him that I wanted to go check on Jake and risk exposing myself once more.

"Well, I'm headed to work, then."

"Ok,see ya later, Dad." I call after him as he heads down the stairs.

...

Work had drug by, halfway through my shift Mike had called to let his mom know he was feeling better and that he would be in for his shift. My day brightened slightly after that. Jake should be feeling better by the time I get of work. I should go talk to him. If I can get up the nerve, maybe I could talk to him about our relationship. Or, maybe I should just wait until he brings it up again. I want to give it a try, but I'm also scared of losing a friend.

I drive home after work to shower and change before heading to La Push. At the last minute I decide to give Jacob a call first, just in case.

Jacob answers and I can tell right away that he wasn't over it.

"Oh, Jake, you sound horrible."

"I feel horrible," he whispers.

"Mike is feeling better, so hopefully you will be back to yourself soon, too." I try to sound encouraging.

"I don't think I have the same thing Mike had."

"Don't you have the stomach bug?" I'm confused.

"No. This is something else."

"What's wrong, then?"

"Everything, every part of me hurts." His voice is still barely above a whisper.

"What can I do Jake? Can I bring you something? I really want to come talk to you, in person."

"Nothing. You can't come here. I'll call you when I can. I'll let you know when you can come visit."

"But, Jake, I've already been exposed to whatever you have,"

"I've go to go."

"Call me when you feel better."

"Right," He agreed, but his voice sounded strange. He was quiet for a minute.

"I'll se you later," I finally say.

"Just...wait for me to call."

"Ok...bye, Jacob."

"Bella," he whispered before hanging up.

...

I thrash around, stifling a scream as I wake up from a horrible dream I can't quite remember. Tears are streaming down my face. My nightmares had, unfortunately, returned. I hadn't heard from Jacob in the past few days and they had slunk by. School, work, homework. I'd ignored Jacob's requests for me to wait for him to call and had tried to reach him several times, with no luck. Either no one answered or Billy gave me the run around. The hole in my chest was opening up again with out having Jacob around. I sat in bed, crying, trying to hold myself together.

That's when I heard it, a shrill screech against my window. I jumped in fright.

"Bella, open the window!" I step closer to see that it's Jacob, clinging to the tree next to my window, shirtless.

I open it up. "You scared me! What the hell are you doing?" Jake climbs through the window. I pull at my t-shirt I sleep in, trying to at least cover my behind so my panties don't show. I blink at him and wipe at the tears on my face. He didn't look sick, but his beautiful hair had been shorn short and he'd grown...how had he gotten so much taller over the course of a couple of days?

"I'm sorry I didn't call." He says. His eyes scan my body, noticing my tear stained face, and I'm sure my state of undress. I can't help but blush. "Are you ok?"

"Um, yeah. What's up, Jake, why are you here?" I ask, confused by his late night visit. trying to keep from staring at his defined muscles, I glance at the clock, it's 2 a.m.

"I wanted to talk to you, but it's complicated." He steps close to me and wipes the tears from my eyes before leaning his forehead against mine, placing his hands on my hips. I can see the surprise in his face when I don't immediately try to pull away. Something seems different with Jake tonight. He isn't acting like his usual happy-go-lucky self. He seems so serious.

"Ok," I whisper, "what is it?"

"Have you ever had a secret you couldn't tell anyone, one that wasn't yours to share?" He gives me a meaningful look. I automatically think of Edward and pain shoots through my chest and apparently shows in my face. "Yeah, like the one about _him." _Jacob sneers as he says it.

I pull away quickly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Jacob snorts. "Sure you do, but I'm not here to talk about _him."_ He shakes his head and pulls me closer to him again._ "_Anyway. It's like that for me, but worse You have no idea how tightly I'm bound."

I give in and wind my fingers into his short hair, blushing slightly as I remember my dream from a few nights ago. "What happened, Jake?"

Jake takes one of my hands and runs his finger over the bite mark on my wrist.

"I mean, the killer thing is, you already know! Bella, do you remember when we walked on the beach in La Push? The-the..." he coughed, almost like he was choking on the words.

"The story? The story about the cold ones?" I ask, trying to help him out.

"I guess I understand why that's the only part you remember." He grumbles. He places his hands on my cheeks. "Think, Bella."

I shake my head, trying to remember all the stories he told me that day we walked on the beach.

"Please, try to remember, it would be so much easier if you knew." He pulls me close and hugs me tight, my cheek resting against his hard, bare chest. His skin was burning hot. "I need to go, they're going to start wondering where I am." He whispers in my ear, his breath sending shivers down my spine.

"I'll try. But, Jake?" I pause, knowing I shouldn't ask him what I'm about to."Stay...please." I beg, not wanting to let the dreams overtake me again, knowing that his presence would keep them at bay.

"Ok," he chokes out, looking at me in shock.

I go to my closet and pull out an extra blanket, my shirt riding up in the process. I hear Jacob swallow and I grin to myself. As I turn back around, he averts his eyes.

I toss him the blanket and crawl under the covers I pat the top of the covers next to me. "I guess you can lay here." I whisper.

"I don't really need this," He says, tossing the blanket I had just retrieved to the side. He lays down next to me, careful not to touch me without permission.

I scoot just close enough so that my arms brushes his. "So, who are 'they'?" I ask, earning a confused look from Jake. "You know, the ones who will be wondering where you are?"

"Oh, uh, Sam and the gang..." He mumbles, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

"SAM?" I sit up."You're in with that cult now? That's what all this is about?" I start to freak out

"Bella," Jake says taking my hands in his. It calms me immediately, "it's not what we thought, I swear, please trust me. Just try to remember the stories and not worry about Sam. I'll try to explain about him later." He pulls me into an embrace. "Just rest ok, maybe it will come to you."

I try not to think about Sam Uley as I lay back down. This time Jake pulls me close, spooning me. And I drift off to sleep, feeling safe and sound, wrapped in Jake's arms.

**Please, let me know what you think, good or bad, I need to know!**


	3. Harder to Breathe

**Just a heads up, I updated/edited the first 2 chapters this morning after rereading them several times. I decided they kind of sucked, lol. So, I made a few changes, added a paragraph or two, and hopefully they are at least a little bit better. Hang with me guys!**

Chapter 3: Harder to Breathe

I awake slowly, first wondering why it's so hot. Then I try to roll over only to realize something was restraining me and then I remember the night before. Jacob was here. His arms were wrapped tightly around me and his left leg was hooked around mine. We were completely entwined.

"Mmm, Bells," he mutters in his sleep flexing his hips, I can feel his arousal rub against me. I stifle a moan of my own, surprised by the fact that I liked the feeling.

I try to wiggle out of his embrace with no luck. He actually seemed to hold on tighter. I give up and snuggled back into him, enjoying how safe I feel wrapped in his arms, but scared of how nice it feels, all at the same time.

I tried to recall my dreams, There was something important, something Jacob wanted me to remember, and I had dreamed about it. I concentrate, trying to pull the memory to the front of my mind. And then it hit me, like a movie, playing in my mind. Jacob and I had been walking along the beach, he was telling my stories about the Quileutes.

_"Another legend claims that we were descended from wolves- and that the wolves are our brothers still. The cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolves, well, not the wolf really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."_

"Werewolves?" I whisper. Going over it in my mind. Why would Jacob want me to remember a story about werewolves?

"Jacob...Jake, wake-up!" I pinch his arm, without getting a reaction. I glance at the clock. "Jake, you've go to get up...it's 5:30, Charlie will be getting up soon."

"Huh? Wha...Oh shit!" Jacob awakes suddenly and rolls out of bed quickly. He places his hands over the front of his shorts, trying to cover his erection. I can't help but let a giggle escape, Jacob Black was blushing, that was a first. "Uh, sorry..."

I sit up. "Um, it's ok," I mumble. Uh,why does the blush have to creep up on my face, too? I climb out of my bed and walk over to my dresser and slip on a pair of yoga pants. Maybe that will help. "Jake, why is it so important for me to remember the story about the wolves?" I finally ask.

"You remembered?" A grin spreads across his face.

"Yeah, but why does it matter?"

"Because, w...they..." He starts choking again.

"What's wrong Jake?"

"Rea...Tr...I can't say it, Bella, you're going to have to guess,"

I look at him oddly. Could it really be true? I mean, seriously? Werewolves? But if vampires exist, why the hell not werewolves, too? "Are you trying to say that there are really werewolves in La Push?" All I get in return is a nod. I gasp, as realization hits me. "Sam, and his little cult, they're a pack of werewolves, aren't they?" I continue to talk it out, I can sense it hurts Jake to try to talk about it. "But why would they care where you are? Unless... "He looks at me meaningfully, "Jake, are you a werewolf, is that what made you sick?"

Jacob gasps like he'd been holding his breath. "Thank, God, Bells."

Then I remembered the bear attacks, the people dying. "The bear attacks, that was you...the wolves?" I start to feel light headed, the room is spinning. My Jacob? Killing someone? It just doesn't seem possible.

Jacob grabs me before I pass out and sets me down on my bed. "Hell, no! We're protectors Bella. It's a vampire that's killing people, we're trying to stop her."

"Jacob, you can't stop vampire, it'll kill you!"

He chuckles, "Bells, it's what we do, kill vampires, we already took down one...this guy with dreads, we'll get that red-headed leech-bitch, soon. If only we knew what she was after."

I gasp. "Laraunt? Victoria?"

"You know who they are? Neither look like any friend of the Cullen's. They are...well, the guy with dreads _was_...human drinkers."

I shake my head, and can't stop, I feel like I'm in shock it's getting harder to breathe. "Not friends..." I trail off.

"Well, do you know what the red-head wants?" He asks.

I finally manage a deep breath. "Me."

"What?"

"Last year...when I had that accident in Phoenix? I was actually kid-napped, by James, Victoria's mate. That's where I got the scar. Ed-Edward" I barely choked out his name, but strangely, it didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would to say it out loud. "Killed him. You'd think she would be after him, but since he left, I guess I'm the next best thing."

"We have to go tell the rest of the pack." Jacob says slipping on his tennis shoes.

Just then I hear Charlie's alarm go off. "You have to leave!"

"Or, I could hide under the bed if he tries to come in here," he wiggles his eyebrows at me and I can't help but laugh.

"Jake!"

"Ok, Ok! But meet me at my house as soon as we can get away and we'll go talk to Sam, let him know what you know. Maybe it will give us an edge and we can finally catch her."

"Um, It'll have to be after school."

"Bells! Skip for once...it won't hurt anything. This is important." He has such a cute determined look on his face.

"Ok, ok." I can't help but give in to him. "As soon as Charlie leaves, I'll come to your house."

"Geeze, I never met anyone who wanted to go to school so bad, you're such a goody-goody, Bella." With that he pulls me into an embrace and kisses me on the forehead before he walks to my window and jumps out. I gasp, but he lands perfectly on his feet and takes off running.

**Please review and let me know what you think so far!**


	4. I Feel Again

**I own absolutely nothing. It all belongs to the awesome Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 4: I Feel Again

**Jacob**

I take a deep breath of the fresh morning air. As much as I loved being in Bella's room with her, it unfortunately had the stagnant stench of Cullen. _Hopefully, I'll replace the leech's stinking scent with my own before too long. _I think wistfully.

I take another deep breath. There is nothing like running through the woods in wolf form. I let my memories from last night and this morning wash over me.

Bella, tugging at her shirt trying to make it longer...

Forgetting that's all she's wearing when she was reaching up into the closet for the blanket, giving me a great view of her long legs and those little pink boy-shorts...if you could even call them that...

Noticing her checking _me_ out for once...

Having her body cocooned in mine and holding her all night. Well, Ok, not _all_ night, more like 3 hours...

Waking up next to Bells. _WOW. _That was the only way to describe it. _But_, waking up next to her and realizing you were sporting a hard-on and basically dry-humping her in your sleep...kinda embarrassing. Even if she didn't seem to mind.

Suddenly I realize I'm not running alone. Sam Uley was running as a wolf, too. So, of course, I was sharing my mind with him.

_Jacob Black, what have you done?_

_How long have you been listening to my private thoughts, Uley? _I snap back quickly.

_Long enough to know you disobeyed my orders. _He flashes back through my memories. I groan. I won't hear the end of it from the other guys about waking up next to Bella with a hard-on and not doing anything about it. The teasing would be endless.

_You could have saved yourself a lot of trouble if you would have just told me you had imprinted on Bella Swan. I would have lifted your gag. You don't have to keep the secret from your imprint, you know this._ Sam thought.

_What? _I stopped in my tracks. I was close to my house anyway.

Sam registered my shock._ How could you not know, Black?_

We'd all seem Sam's thoughts and knew how it went down with him and Emily. He had been in a pretty serious relationship with Leah. But then he ran into Emily at one of Leah's family cookouts. It was almost as if the universe had shifted when he laid eyes on Emily for the first time since he had become a wolf. She was all that mattered. The thing is, he had really cared for Leah, that's what made it so hard. His feelings for her didn't go away. It was just that his feelings for Emily were so much stronger.

_When Bella finds out she'll freak..._I let the thought trail off. But Sam saw what all I was thinking. Bella has been through so much already in the past few months.

_If you think it's best, we can keep it all under wraps for now. _He was remembering retrieving Bella from this woods when the leech had left her. Although he may have hated, Bella's choices, he seemed to feel sorry for her. _It would probably be best not to mention imprinting to her at all until you think the time is right. I'll make sure none of the rest of the pack say anything to her._

_Thanks, Sam. I'm going to go wait for her and then we'll head over to your place. Bella has some insight to share with us about the red-headed bloodsucker._ I let he memories of what Bella had told me about Victoria run through my mind before I shifted back into my human form. I slipped my shorts and sneakers on and jogged to the house to wait for Bella.

**Bella**

I riffle through my closet looking for something to wear. I finally decide on a pale green V-neck and my favorite, worn-out, holey jeans. I run a brush through my long hair and study my reflection in the mirror. _That's as good as it's gonna get._

I jog down the stairs and grab a Pop-tart, slip on my converse and head out the door. I use the drive to La Push to think about everything.

It was starting to seem like Jacob was always at the forefront of my mind. He deserved more than I could give him though, didn't he? He deserved someone who could give him their whole heart, not someone whose heart had already been mangled by one of his "natural enemies." But then again I couldn't help thinking about how safe I feel around him. How comfortable it was being snuggled in his arms this morning. How warm he was! What if _he_ could heal my heart? I just need to talk to him, and make sure he knows just how broken I really am.

I pull up to Jake's house and walk up the ramp to the front door and knock.

"C'mon in," I hear Jake yell from his room.

I open the door and walk through the small living room and push open Jake's door. I freeze when see Jake. He's standing in front of his dresser wearing nothing but a white towel wrapped around his waist. I stand there gaping at him. Droplets of water from his shower glisten on his russet-colored skin. Sexy. That's all I could think.

Jacob chuckles, breaking my trance. "Enjoying the view?" He gives me a crooked grin

I duck my head and turn to leave the room, embarrassed that I was standing there basically drooling over him.

"Wait!' Jacob says. He grabs my hand and pulls me to him, our bodies crash together. He places his hands on my hips and holds me close to him. Jake looks down into my eyes and I can't help but hold his gaze.

My brain seemed to be disconnected from my body. I couldn't think. I knew I was supposed to say something to him, but I couldn't remember what it was. My brain was nothing but mush.

Jake lowers his face closer to mine and takes my face in his hands. "Que Quowle," He whispers, his lips barely brushing against mine, sending shivers through my body. Against all reason, I lean into his kiss and my lips move with his in a strange confusing way they never had before, because I didn't have to be careful with Jacob, and he wasn't being careful with me Our lips crash together forcefully, unable to get enough. His hands find their way back around my waist and he holds onto me tightly, his fingers digging into my hips. I place my hands on his chest and trail them up to his shoulders and then I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. For a moment a new future flashes before my eyes. Pictures of me and Jacob together over the years, Charlie, Renee and Phil mixed into a strange collage with Billy in La Push. For I fragment of a second I see two small black haired children, running away from me into the familiar forest.

Jake's lips stilled and I open my eyes to see that he is staring at me with wonder and elation.

"We probably need to get going," he whispers.

I just nod stupidly, unable to form words.

"Give me a minute to get dressed, I won't be long." He bends down to kiss me again and this time it was different. His hands were so soft on my face his lips were gentle and warm. It was entirely too brief, but so very sweet. He hugged me closely and whispered in my ear. "Now, that was a perfect first kissed."

He released me and I walked dazed into the living room and sat on the couch, waiting for him to dress. It was only a half a minute later when he stepped out of his room, but all he was wearing was a pair of athletic shorts and his sneakers.

"Um, do you not wear shirts anymore?" I question him, finally finding my voice again.

"Nah, it's too much trouble if I have to phase on the fly. Why, am I distracting you?" He asks raising his eyebrows at me.

I ignore his teasing. "Phase on the fly? What does that mean, and what does that have to do with you wearing a shirt?"

"Oh, Bells, you have so much to learn about wolves. I'll catch you up on the way to Sam's."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thin ;)**


	5. Counting Stars

**To start, special thanks to SamAKAwolfgirl and addictingwallflower, but I also want to say thank you for all the reviews-good or bad, I appreciate them all, criticism really is a great tool for someone learning to write, so bring it on ;) Second of all, I want to say that the point of this fic is for Bella to realize that her relationship with Edward was an unhealthy obsession, and for her to find love with Jake, but we all know that takes time and won't happen within the first few chapters, stick with me, hopefully I'll get better at this as we go :)**

Chapter 5: Counting Stars

**Bella**

Jake said Sam's house wasn't too far away so we decided to walk. We avoided talking about the kiss we shared this morning and Jacob explained all the "wolf things" to me. That they can hear each other's thoughts when they're in wolf form, about shredding clothes when they phase, how they have to obey the Alpha's orders whether they want to or not, the growth spurts and how their temperature runs at 108.9.

"Crazy, huh?" Jake asks when he's finally done talking. He's trying to gauge my reaction.1

"Honestly, at this point I wouldn't be surprised if a flying unicorn jumped out in front of us and offered to give us a ride to Neverland!"

Jake bursts out laughing, making me smile in the process. I love seeing him carefree like this. It just does something to me.

Jake takes my hand and we continue to walk a few more minutes in silence.

"Jake, uh, I...well, we kinda need to talk... you know, about this morning," I finally manage to get out.

Jake stops, we're standing in front of a cute little cottage that I assume is Sam's.

"I know," he pauses, "that's why I was wondering if maybe you would, um, go-on-a-date-with-me-tonight?" The words spill out of his mouth, then he takes a deep breath, waiting for my reply.

I get lost in my thoughts for a moment. The kiss this morning? Amazing. Me and Edward had never shared a kiss like that before. It was too dangerous. I had never experienced anything like it. Still, Jacob deserved so much better than me. But, I had decided to talk to him about where I stand, and see what he has to stay. I guess a date would be a good enough time for that discussion. My biggest fear though is that we give it a try and it doesn't work out. I don't know if I can handle losing my best friend after everything else I'd been through.

"Bells, hey Bella, are you still with me?" Jake interrupts my thoughts.

"Sorry, yes, it would be a good time for us to talk, I guess." I finally answer him.

That earns me my favorite Jacob smile. He takes me by surprise by picking me up and spinning me around, then he pecks my lips before setting me back on the ground. He takes my hand and pulls me into the cottage.

It's a little overwhelming walking into a room full of werewolves. Mostly because they were so big and crammed into the small kitchen.

"Bella, you've already met Sam and Embry. and this is Jared, Paul, and Emily-Sam's girlfriend." Jacob points to each one while making introductions.

"Fiancé, Jake," Emily reminds him, wiggling her ring finger, the small diamond glints in the light. "It's nice to meet you Bella."

"It's nice to meet all of y'all, too." I reply looking around the room.

"Hey, Bella, Jacob hasn't been to _hard_ on you has he?" Paul asks with a smirk on his face.

"Huh? Um, no." I say giving him a confused look.

Next to me Jake is seething. "Watch it, Lahote," Jacob growls at him.

That's when I catch the innuendo and my face turns scarlet red, remembering the feeling of Jacob's erection pressing against me.

"What are you going to do about it, Black?"

"Oh, you know you don't want to mess with me, Paul," Jacob form starts to shimmer slightly and I can almost feel the anger radiating off of him.

"Jacob, Paul, enough!" Sam interrupts, his voice taking on a different, harsher quality.

They stop immediately.

"It's time to get down to business. Bella has some information to share with us."

...

I sit on the couch, nervously waiting for Jacob. He had insisted on coming to pick me up. I glance at watch, it was 6:15, Jacob was running behind. I wring my hands in anticipation and nervousness.

"What's wrong with you Bells?" Charlie asks.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Just then the hone rings and Charlie hops up to answer.

"Hello?" He says. I listen in to his side of the conversation. "Ok...alright, I'll tell her...see you in a little bit then." He hangs up the phone.

"Was that Jake?" I ask quickly.

"Yeah, he said he's running behind and he'll be here in about 15 minutes." Charlie say glancing at me curiously. "You're kind of dressed up, just to be hanging out with Jake." He states taking a seat in his recliner, but he angles it more towards me, instead of the TV.

I smooth the skirt of the deep purple sundress I chose to wear tonight, it's exactly the type of thing I don't usually wear. Renee had sent it to me for Christmas and it was the first time I had put it on. "I just thought it would be fun to dress up a bit for once," I didn't want to tell him it was a date. If things don't work out, I could see Charlie being disappointed.

"Oh, ok," he shrugs his shoulders, and turns back to the basketball game he had been engrossed in.

The minutes tick by slowly, until finally there is a knock on the door.

I open the door and there stands Jake, wearing khaki shorts and, for once, a royal blue polo that perfectly compliments his russet skin tone. He looks quite handsome.

"Hey, Bella," he says as his eyes travel from mine down the length of my body and back up again. "Hey, Charlie." He then calls into the living room.

"Hey, Jake, y'all have fun." He replies not taking his eyes off the TV as we walk out the door.

Jacob takes my hand and leads me to the Rabbit. "You look beautiful, Bella," he says as he opens the passenger door for me.

"You're not to bad yourself, you know."

"I do," he winks at me. "It seems like I recall someone telling me I was 'sort of beautiful' once." he teases me before closing the door and walking around to the drivers side.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"it's a surprise," he grins at me.

I take a piece of hair and twist it nervously around my finger. "Oh, well, what held you up this afternoon." Normally it's so easy for me and Jake too ride in silence, but I feel so tense right now, I need to talk.

"Embry caught a whiff of Victoria, so we tried to catch up with her, but we didn't have any luck. Sam and I are trying to come up with a plan, hopefully we'll get her next time, or lure her into a trap. We're trying to work something out."

"Oh," I really didn't like thinking about Jake chasing after a vampire. The thought of him getting hurt scares me to death.

We sit in silence for a while longer, and I continue to twist my hair.

"Bella, why are you so nervous? it's just me." Jake asks.

I drop the piece of hair in my hand and shrug my shoulders. Jake reaches over to take my hand and gives it a squeeze.

Before I know it we reach Jacob's destination-First Beach. We climb out of the car and Jacob opens the trunk and takes out a basket and a couple of large blankets.

"A picnic?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"I thought we would have more privacy here than in a restaurant or something. You know, so we can talk."

"You're right." I agree as we step into the sand. I slip off my flip flops to walk through the sand barefoot. The cool sand slides between my toes as we walk along the beach.

Jacob finds the perfect spot and spreads out one of the blankets and takes a seat, patting the spot next to him. I sit down carefully and arrange my skirt around me. "Maybe," Jake starts out, "it would be best if we talk first, is that what you're so worried about?"

"I guess, and you're right, we should get that out of the way." I mumble, trying to think of a way to say what I need to say.

**Jacob**

"Jake," she starts out nervously. "I'm just, I'd like to give us a try. But, I'm worried that if it doesn't work out I'll lose my best friend. I just wouldn't be able to handle not having you around now..." She trails off. I want to tell her about the imprint. Maybe that would ease her fears about losing me, because there is no way in hell that would ever happen, but I don't want to scare her off either.

I take both of her hands in mine, "Bella, no matter what, I promise I will always be here for you. I can guarantee you, I won't change my mind."

She looks down at our hands, "You just deserve so much more than I can give you, Jake." A single tear rolls down her cheek. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to give you my whole heart, I just feel...damaged." In that moment I want to hunt the filthy bloodsucker down and rip his head off for making her feel this way.

I release her hands and wipe the tear from her face. I lift her chin so that's she has to look into my eyes. "Bella, I want any part of your heart your willing to give me. Just know, you have all of mine." With that I lower my lips closer and brush them against hers gently, waiting for her response. She doesn't pull away so I deepen the kiss, running my tongue across her bottom lip, she grants me access to her mouth and her tongue meets mine. I let my hands travel to her hips and I pull her into my lap, pressing her as close to me as possible. She wraps her arms around me, her fingers tracing patterns on the nape of my neck, then runs her fingers through my now short hair. Just then, my stomach chooses to growl, demanding food.

Bella giggles and pulls away and slides out of my lap. "Maybe, we should eat?" She suggests.

I pull the basket towards me and open it up. "First," I say, "I want to give you something." I pull out the necklace I had made for her and show it to her. It's a leather necklace with a carving of a wolf I made myself.

"It's beautiful, you made this yourself?" She asks.

I nod as I tie it around her neck.

"You're really talented, Jake."

"Ah, it's nothing," I rummage around in the basket and pull out sandwiches, chips and sodas. "I'm not much of a cook so this will have to do."

"It's perfect, next time I'll cook for you."

Next time...

By the time we finish eating, the sun has sunk into the ocean and the stars are out, shining brightly.

I lay back on the blanket and pull Bella down beside me and cradle her in my arm. With the sun gone, the temperature has dropped. Bella shivered against me for a second, but warmed up quickly with my arm around her. She gazes up at the stars, seemingly content. I was to distracted by her body so close to mine to be looking at stars. I can't help but stare at her. My eyes travel up her long bare legs, the slight curve of her hips, covered by the flowy dress she's wearing and up to her breasts , the slight swell peaking out of the top of her dress, the smooth skin of her shoulders and neck, then I study her face. her full lips...

Bella turns her head to look at me and I'm pretty sure the desire I'm feeling is reflected in her eyes. I roll over so that I'm hovering over her. She slides her hands under the back of my shirt, her cool hands giving me shivers. I lower my lips to her collarbone and run small kisses over it up to her neck where I suck gently on the smooth skin there, earning a gasp from Bella. I'm surprised when she grabs the hem of my shirt and pulls it over my head. I sling it to the side. She traces my muscles with her fingers. "You look nice without a shirt on," she admits to me.

I kiss her lips briefly then move to her ear and whisper, "I bet you look nice without a shirt on, too." I let me teeth graze her ear and I feel her tremble beneath me. I love to watch her cheeks flush. I take her lips with mine again and kiss her deeply, Her hands stay on my chest and I place a hand under her knee and pull her leg up, hooking it around my hip. I run my hand up her thigh under her dress and press my need into her, causing her to moan into my mouth.

She pulls back slightly. "Jacob...' she murmurs, "I'm not ready to, uh..."

"Do you want me to stop?" I ask her, just a little disappointed.

"No, I...I'm just not ready to go all the way."

"Bella, I'm not going to push you into anything you don't want to do, we can stop now if you want to." I tell her.

"That's not what I want," she whispers quietly, looking into my eyes.

**Let me know what you think! And don't worry, I'll be continuing this scene in the next chapter ;)**


	6. I'm Yours

**Once again, I own absolutely nothing. It all belongs to SM.**

Chapter 6: I'm Yours

**Bella**

We gaze into each others eyes and I swear it's as if he could see directly into my soul. I grab at the back of Jacob's head and pull him to me, bringing our lips together, and I kiss him with a new kind of passion. Jacob sits back, pulling me into his lap so that I'm straddling him, my legs wrapped around him and he moves his hips slightly, rubbing his manhood against me, only his shorts and my panties separate us. The friction makes my muscles tighten deliciously and I can feel wetness gathering between my legs.

Jacob growls and bites down on my lip. He pulls his lips from mine, "God, Bells, you smell amazing." I blush and duck my head, remembering his super senses and realizing that he can smell the desire I have for him. He lifts my chin and makes me look into his eyes. "Don't be embarrassed, I know you can tell how turned I am." He releases my chin and gives me his devious grin, and grinds against me again. He brings his lips back to mine and he lets his hands travel up my sides, brushing the sides of my breasts. Bravely, I reach around my neck and tug on the tie of my dress, it comes undone quickly and the front of my dress falls away, leaving my breasts exposed. Jake pulls away and gazes down at me.

"You're so beautiful," he says as he cups my breasts with his big warm hands. His lips return to mine briefly and then leaves them traveling down my neck, sucking and biting along the way. My fingers bite into his shoulders. Jake pauses when he reaches my collar bone and looks up at me, as if asking permission. I nod my head and at that Jake's lips come down on me. He takes my nipple and sucks gently then teases me with his tongue while his fingers give my other nipple attention. I gasp at the feeling and my hips buck into him, seemingly of there own accord, I feel like I'm no longer in control of my body, passion and lust have taken over. Jake growls sexily, the vibrations feel wonderful against my sensitive nipple. He continues to rub his erection against my most sensitive area, while giving my nipples the most delicious attention they've ever received. He moves between them, giving each equal attention. I'm panting now, all the new sensations taking over. I gasp as the first orgasm I've ever experienced rips through me. My muscles clench again and again as the waves of pleasure wash over me. Jacob brings his lips back to mine and I kiss him hungrily as the waves calm. I collapse against him, trying to catch my breath. Jake kisses my temple and rubs slow circles on my back, I lay there enjoying the feel of our bare skin pressed together.

"You're so gorgeous," he whispers in my ear. He takes the strings from my dress and pulls them back and ties them around my neck. He brushes his lips across my collar bone.

I blush, "That was...amazing," I manage to choke out.

Jacob chuckles, "Glad I could be of service," he pulls his phone out of his pocket and checks the time. "But unfortunately, I need to get you home. I have patrol at eleven.' He helps me out of his lap and to my feet. He gets up and starts repacking our picnic

I pick up the blanket, shaking off as much sand as possible and begin folding it up. "But, um what about you?" I ask my face flaming glancing at the bulge in is pants.

"I'll survive," he says rearranging himself. "There's always a cold shower, or I'll just take care of it myself." He winks at me.

"Oh, uh, ok." I stutter.

Jake laughs, "Don't worry, you can return the favor next time." At that he swats at my butt, then picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Jake!" I protest kicking my legs. He just chuckles and picks up the basket and blankets. He sets off across the sand and back to the car. "Jake, put me down!" He opens the trunk and shoves in the picnic stuff before finally loosening his grip. I slide down his body.

"Bella, I...I had a great time tonight," he leans down and brushes my lips before puling away and opening the door for me.

...

The next morning I awake from a dreamless sleep for once, feeling refreshed. I glance at the clock to see that it's almost 9 o'clock. I hope out of bed and throw on some jeans and a red t-shirt (I had taken a shower the night before.) I absentmindedly run a brush through my hair, pulling it into a ponytail before I take off downstairs to cook breakfast for Charlie. I was anxious to get to la Push, I was supposed to meet Jacob at Sam and Emily's.

Charlie was already sitting at the kitchen table, having a cup of coffee and reading the Sunday morning newspaper. "Good morning, Dad!" I open the fridge door and take out the eggs and bacon.

Charlie gives me an odd look. "Morning, Bells...what are you so...cheery about?" He asks.

I turn toward him, "I don't know, I just am," I answer giving him a grin and shrug my shoulders.

Instead of smiling back at me Charlie's face turns red, "What the hell is that on your neck, Isabella Swan?"

"Huh?" I say, confused, my hand going to my neck. I walk to the mirror hanging in the living room (Charlie follows) and look at my reflection. All down one side of my neck, from my ear to my collar bone, is a string of what looks like bruises. Hickeys...Jake had given about 5 of them. I blush fiercely. "Um..." I trail off not knowing what to say to him. Oh, I am so going to let Jake have it for this!

"Oh, no, I know what they are! What I'd like to know is how _you _got them?" He demands.

"Well, uh...um...Jake-"

"I thought you and Jake were just friends? Just hanging out and all. Please, at least tell me you're being safe!" He says, burying his head n his hands. Apparently he as embarrassed by this as I was.

"NO-Dad, it's not like that, I promise!'

"Well, It certainly looks like it got hot and heavy, just promise me, Bella, that if it comes to it you'll be careful?" If possible Charlie's face was even more red than mine.

"I promise," I agree, I walk back into the kitchen and busy myself making our breakfast as Charlie begins his interrogation.

"So, you and Jake, huh?" Charlie asks, trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, I guess so," I reply as I put to slices of bread in the toaster.

"You guess? Are y'all going steady or whatever it is you kids call it these days?"

"Um, we haven't actually had that discussion," I admit. _Geez, Charlie never talks this much._

"Hmph," and that's all I get in reply.

**...**

I walk into Sam and Emily's and into a living room filled with the pack. I do a double take as I notice Quil amongst their ranks.

"Quil?!" I exclaim, interrupting their discussion.

"Hey, Bella, I joined the pack last night. Cool, huh?"

Jake had jumped out of his seat and was walking to me. I noticed him roll his eyes at Quil's childish excitement. Jake gives me a quick kiss as a greeting. I almost forget that I was irritated with him. That is until Paul pipes up.

"Hey, Bella, what's that on your neck?"

I groan in embarrassment and my hand flies to my neck, trying to cover the marks. Then I decide it doesn't really matter. They've probably all already seen what all happened last night anyway. Instead of trying to cover my neck, I remove my hand and smack at Jake. Which of course, hurts me more than it hurts him

"Ow," I mutter.

"Paul, cut it out," Sam chastises him. "Bella, you should go hang out with Emily while we finish up our meeting, she's working in the back yard."

"Um, ok, see y'all later then," I say put out that I was getting kicked out. I walk through the kitchen and out the back door.

I scan the back yard until my eyes finally land on Emily. She's planting something in a small flowerbed. I walk over to her. "Hey," I greet her. "Want some help?"

"Sure! I'd appreciate some help, and company that isn't a teenage boy who can turn into a wolf," She grins.

We quickly settle into a rhythm where Emily digs the holes and I place the bulb and cover it with the rich soil.

"So, you and Jake, huh?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, I guess so..." I trail off.

"Are you not happy about it?" She asks, looking at me confusedly.

"Well, yeah, I really like Jake. It's like he's brought me back to life when..." I take a deep breath and make myself say his name. "When Edward left me. He's so sweet and funny. And, God, he's so hot! What girl wouldn't be happy to be with him?"

We work quietly for a while longer.

"So, how did you and Sam meet?" I ask, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Well, it's kinda complicated. I'm surprised Jacob hasn't already told you...Sam and I met a long time ago when we were children of course, but we were never more than friends. He was actually in a quite serious relationship with my cousin Leah when we ran into each other at a family barbecue for the first time since Sam had changed. It happened instantaneously. He imprinted on me and we've been together ever since. It's been a hard road for us. We both hated doing that to Leah, but It was nothing we could control."

"Imprinting, what's that?" I ask her, confused.

"Jacob didn't tell you about it? I thought he explained all things wolf to you?" I shook my head. "Well, I guess the best way to explain it is to compare it to soul mates, only much stronger. I tried to fight it at first, since Leah is my cousin, I really didn't want to hurt her, but it was useless, it's just this pull that you can't escape."

I feel my heart sink in my chest. What if Jacob imprints on someone? It wouldn't be anything he could control, he would leave me. I couldn't go through something like that again. My mangled heart wouldn't survive. I try not to let my pain show in my face as Emily continues to talk about her and Sam's relationship. I try my best to pay attention to her and ignore my aching heart.

Finally, Sam comes out back, "Meetings over, Jake's still inside, he asked me to send you in," he says and helps Emily up. I notice the way he looks at her, with such utter devotion. _Jake will end up looking at some other girl like that one day. _I can't help thinking to myself.

"Thanks," I mutter, I get up and walk into the house.

**Jacob**

Bella walks into the living room. I lay on the couch, pretending to be asleep. She's quiet for a minute. _She's totally checking me out._

"Jake...Jake wake up!" She gently shakes my shoulder. I grab her quickly and pull her on top of me, my lips are on hers and she kisses me back, almost cautiously, holding back. Maybe she's mad about the love bites I gave her, unintentionally, of course.

I pull my lips from hers, "Sorry about the hickys," I whisper, I pull the ponytail holder out of her beautiful hair. I take a piece of it and twist it around my finger.

"Well, ya know, Charlie wasn't to happy about it..."

"Oh, shit, what did he say?"

"Well, his main concern was if we were being safe, and if we are 'going steady'. It was soooo embarrassing."

"What did you tell him?" I ask, wondering if she had told him that I was her boyfriend. I continue to play with her hair, running my hands through the silky strands.

"First, I set him straight on the whole 'being safe' thing. Then I told him we hadn't had that discussion just yet, about going steady, I mean."

"Bella, will you go steady with me?" I ask teasingly.

Her expression turns serious, and I notice that tears are welling up in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"What is it, baby? is it to fast? I'm sorry. We don't have to make any declarations right now." I try not to sound disappointed.

"It's just that...I'm scared I'm going to lose you, I wouldn't be able to handle it."

I try to keep my anger to myself. That fucking leech has to ruin everything for me. "Bella, I already told you, that won't happen. I would never leave you."

The tears start to slide down her beautiful face. "But, Jacob, you can't promise me that. What if you imprint on someone? You wouldn't be able to control it!"

Who the hell told her about imprinting? I sit us up and pull her onto my lap. "What? How do you know about imprinting?"

"Emily told me about her and Sam...and poor Leah. I wouldn't survive it Jake. So, we should just quit this now, before it gets serious."

I take a deep breath. I was planning on waiting a while longer to tell her, but it looked like I was going to have to now. "Bella, that's not going to happen to us."

"You can't guarantee that, Jake!" Her tears continue to fall.

I kiss her tear stained face and then her lips. "Yes, I can." I state simply.

"How?" She asks gazing at me.

"Because, I've already imprinted on_ you_. I'm yours forever, Bella."

**AN: I actually have a few things today. First of all I want to say thanks again for all of the reviews, I appreciate every single one! Second, I had a question; Would everyone prefer shorter chapters everyday (no promises of course) or longer chapters every 2 or 3 days? Let me know. Lastly, in case you haven't noticed, all of my chapter titles reference music (except for chapter 1), either a song title or part of the lyrics I absolutely love music and it really inspires me to write, I enjoy finding the perfect song to go along with each chapter. Anyway, if you want anymore information about them let me know. Today's was "I'm Yours" by Jason Mraz, I picked it because of this part in the lyrics, I thought it went perfectly with the end of the chapter:**

**So I won't hesitate no more, no more**

**It cannot wait I'm sure**

**There's no need to complicate**

**Our time is short**

**This is our fate, I'm yours**


	7. I've Thought Myself to Death

Chapter 7: I've Thought Myself to Death

**Bella**

I see it, the way he looks at me- that look of total devotion- it was the same way that Sam had looked at Emily earlier. I continue to sit in silence, utterly dumb-founded with a million thoughts running through my mind.

"Bells?" Jake is clutching my hand, wanting my reaction.

"I..." I don't want to upset him, but I need some time alone, to think. "I just need to be alone for a while," I lean in and kiss him lightly. "I'm going to go home for a while, can I call you later?"

I see the hurt plastered on his face and a part of me wants to stay, but another part needs to analyze and process what he had just told me.

"Actually, we do need you to drive back to Forks, but I need you to come straight back to La Push with me. We have a plan set up and we're hoping to take care of Victoria once and for all."

"Oh, um...what's the plan?"

"You'll drive home by yourself, so that your scent will lead her there. Then, I'll bring you back here, I should be able to mask your scent. One of the pack will be with you at all times, she shouldn't be able to find you that way. We'll let her slip through our ranks and head toward your place, then we'll ambush her. "

As soon as hear 'head toward your house' I start shaking my head vehemently. "What about Charlie, I don't want her anywhere near him!"

"I don't want that bitch near him either. We have that taken care of. Billy just invited Charlie on a fishing trip that will take them out of town until tomorrow night and luckily he agreed, I thought he would have called and told you by now. You can stay here with Sam or Emily," he pauses for a minute. "Or, you can stay with me if you want."

My heart skips a beat at the thought of staying the night with Jacob. Of, course, Jake can tell, too. He just raises his eyebrows at me. "I...I think I'll stay here," I say, trying to put him in his place. I look at him, the dejected look on my face makes me feel bad, why am I acting this way? "I just need a little time to think things through, ok?"

"Alright." He sighs, nodding solemnly. "You go on home, I'll meet you there and bring you back here. I'll leave you alone then."

...

I use the drive to Forks to think.

Isn't this exactly what I wanted, assurance that Jake would never leave me? Now that I have it, it feels like the choice was ripped away from me, it was no longer my decision. _But, you'd already decided that you wanted to give it a try, remember. _But, this cements it! It's not giving it a try. It's diving in. I let the thought I'd been holding back flow through my mind. Edward. The ache is still there when I think of him, nothing like it was when he first left. As much as I hate to admit it, I would never be completely over him. He would hold a piece of my heart forever. _He's not coming back!_ _He doesn't want you._ Why am I doing this to myself! I think of the kind of girl I was with Edward...clingy, insecure, never feeling like I was good enough for him. It's nothing like the kind of girl I am around Jacob, I feel carefree, like we're...equal, and more like the teenager I am. The more I think about the differenced, the more I realize how...obsessed...I had been with Edward. Maybe, that's not how love is supposed to be. I like who I am around Jacob, I'm at my best when I'm with him. Shouldn't love make you a better version of yourself? And here I am, wasting time thinking about Edward, who (it's obvious now) _wasn't_ good for me. I _wasn't _ the best version of myself with him. That didn't change the fact that he'd stolen a piece of my heart, but it seemed to bring things into perspective.

I pull into the drive and go into the house to pack a few things for my stay in La Push. My phone buzzes in my pocket. I pull it out to see that I have a voicemail from Charlie and a text from Jacob:

**Meet me in the woods behind the house, it'll be easier to confuse your scent if I'm in wolf form. Just-don't be scared.**

So, I'll be riding on a wolf. Don't be scared, yeah right. My hands shake as I reply with a quick ok. Then I listen to the message from Charlie telling me he was going on a last minute fishing trip with Billy and to call him if I needed anything. I decide to just send him a text real quick, letting him know I'll be staying with Emily while he was gone.

...

I make sure all the doors are locked and head out the back door with my backpack. I walk cautiously into the woods, keeping along the little path. I don't have to walk long before I see him. I stumble back at first. He's huge! He wines slightly and I inch toward the reddish-brown wolf. He lowers his head as I approach and I look into his eyes. They are Jacob's eyes. I raise my hand, placing it on his head, patting him like a dog. Jacob nuzzles his head against my hand and then licks my face, causing me to giggle. We stand like that for a second and I stare into the eyes of Jacob's wolf. Then he lays down. I guess it's time for us to go, I climb onto his back and we're off.

I lean low onto Jacob's back and grip his fur. I'm holding on for dear life. Instead of looking at the trees flying by us, I bury my face in his fur and inhale his woodsy, musky scent.

"Jake," I say, hoping he can hear me, "let's go somewhere we can talk...alone."

He bob's his head, and continues on.

Jake begins to slow and I assume we are close to his house. He comes to a stop and lays down again so that I an slide off his back. I stand there waiting for him to turn back into my Jacob, he starts to shimmer slightly, then I notice the shorts tied around his ankle and remember that he'll be naked. I turn at the last second and cover my face.

I hear Jake laugh at me. "You didn't have to turn around Bells, I would have let you have a sneak peak." He chuckles again. A second later he takes my hands and pulls them away from my face. "So, you're ready to talk now?" He asks, trying to sound casual. He entwines his fingers with mine and leads me out of the woods. I was wrong, he didn't take me to his house, we were at First Beach, where we'd had our date the night before.

I remove my shoes before we step onto the sand. "Yeah, I guess I am." There were other people at the beach today, but it wasn't crowded by no means. April is still fairly cool around these parts.

"So?" He asks nervously.

How do I put it all into word? "Ok, it's hard to explain. Give me a minute." I think about what I need to say. "I'm glad I don't have to worry about you leaving me. But, until I thought it through, it scared me. It kinda made me feel like I didn't have a choice at all. Then I remembered that I'd already made the choice, that I wanted to give us a chance. I don't guess the imprinting thing really changes anything. I was overthinking. I'm sorry that I reacted the way I did."

He surprises me with what he says, though. "I'll be whatever you need me to be, Bella. If you're scared by all this, I can be your best friend. I don't want you to feel like you don't have a choice. You do."

"I want you to be my best friend." I state, then I take a deep breath and continue . "But, I want you to be my boyfriend, too."

I'm rewarded with my most favorite Jacob smile. He pulls me into his arms and lowers his mouth to mine. When our lips meet it's unlike any of the other kisses we'd shared. It's slow and sensual. I can feel his love pouring into me through his kiss and I melt into his arms.

**AN: **

**Chapter Inspiration: ****Come With Me Now by Kongos**

_**Afraid to lose control**_

_**And caught up in this world**_

_**I've wasted time, I've wasted breath**_

_**I think I've thought myself to death**_

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Bound to You

**I don't own nothin'! And just a reminder, this fic is rate M for a reason ;)**

Chapter 8: Bound to You

**Bella**

Jacob pulls away slightly and whispers in my ear, "Do you want to go back to my house?"

Butterflies flutter in my belly and my heart skips a beat at the thought of us being completely alone at his house. Was I ready for this?

I nod slowly, and Jacob takes my hand and we walk down the beach. Just then my phone starts ringing. I pull it out of my back pocket to see that it's Charlie.

"Hey, Dad," I answer.

"Hey, Bella. I got your text. So, you're staying with Emily? Isn't that Sam Uley's fiancé? I didn't realize that y'all were friends." His voice has an accusatory tone.

"Well, we actually just met yesterday, but we hung out some this morning and we really hit it off. She offered to let me stay with them so I wouldn't have to be all alone."

"Isn't she living with Sam?" He asks.

"Um...yeah."

"Hmph. Well, I guess I'd rather you not be alone at the house, but this better not turn into a slumber party. And what I mean by that is that Jacob better not be staying over there, too. I like the boy, way more than the last one, of course. But I don't want you getting into any trouble. And since your neck was covered in hickeys this morning I think I have the right to be a little concerned." Oh, Lord, he's on one of his rampages.

Jake chuckles at that and my face turns as red as my t-shirt. Geez, it's kind of annoying that he can hear every little thing. "Da-ad! I'm not going to get into any trouble!"

"Well, just remember your promise and be good, Bells."

"Alright, Dad. Bye."

"Bye honey."

I hang up the phone and glance at Jacob.

"Bella, Bella, Bella...I can't believe you just lied to your dad." He says jokingly, shaking a finger at me.

"How did I lie?" I ask, a little confused.

"Well, why in the world would I want to stay at my house all by myself when I know you will be at Sam and Emily's? Now, I'm not saying we have to do anything, although I was thinking we might get into a _little bit of trouble._ But I wasn't planning on letting you sleep by yourself. Especially when I've noticed that you sleep better when I'm around."

"Oh, well. For one, I didn't tell him you wouldn't be staying there. I just told him I wouldn't get into trouble. Two, do you really expect me to tell him the truth all the time? What kind of teenager does that? And three, I'm not staying with Sam and Emily tonight."

He wiggles his eyebrows at me. "Oh, really? Where are you planning on staying then?" He asks.

"With you, if your offer still stands?" I ask ducking my head.

"Of, course," his face lit up, "I do have the evening patrol today though. I'm definitely not leaving you by yourself. I'll have Embry come stay with you, just in case."

Ugh, why do I have to have a baby-sitter. "Ok," I grumble.

**Jacob**

We sit in the small kitchen finishing up a late lunch. Bella had kept her promise and cooked for me.

"Bells, that was delicious!" I tell her.

"It was just tacos, and besides, everything is delicious to you." She brushes off the compliment as she loads the dishes into the sink and starts to wash them.

"You don't have to wash those, I can do it later," I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. I brush her hair to one side and lower my lips to place an open mouthed kiss on her neck.

Bella leans back into me, pressing her cute little ass up against me, and my cock springs to attention, just like that. A growl escapes me. I have the sudden urge to yank her jeans down, lean her over the counter and fuck her right here in the kitchen. I can't do that though, Bella deserves more romance than that for here first time. I reign my wolf in and take a deep breath. I grip her hips and turn her to face me. I see the look of pure lust in her eyes.

"Fuck, Bella," I growl right before my lips crash into hers and I ravish her mouth. I release her hips and slide my hands down to her ass and lift her up, my lips never leaving hers. Her legs automatically wrap around me snugly, pulling us as close together as possible, with only the barrier of our clothes. I carry her into my room and lay her on my bed. I lay down on my side right next to her. I kiss her neck, just below her ear and continue to travel downwards, following the trail of love bites I had left the night before.

"God, Jake," she moans. Bella rolls onto her side and moves as close to me as possible. Her delicate hands are on my chest, tracing the contours of my muscles. I reach for the hem of her shirt, and she helps me pull it over her head, tossing it to the side. I fumble with the clasp of her bra, I want nothing more than to feel her flesh against mine. That is, until I feel her tentatively run her hand across the front of my shorts, her fingers barely brushing my cock. I give up on the clasp and yank, the hooks give and her tits are finally free, and I press my chest to hers. I then grab her offending hand and place it over my throbbing manhood.

"This is what you fucking do to me, Bells," I tell her hoarsely. I flex my hips, pressing my cock into her hand. I then study her chest, "God, you're so damn beautiful." At that I place my mouth over her already taut nipple. When I release Bella's hand, it leaves my package. I'm disappointed, but only for a second. To my surprise, she slips her hand into my shorts. She wraps her fingers around my member and starts to stroke me, up and down. I groan against her sensitive nipple, the sexiest sounds come from her as I continue to torture her nipples with my mouth. Licking and biting and sucking, trying to split my attention between them, but I'm having a hard time concentrating with her hands on me, one in my shorts, caressing my cock as I thrust into her hand, the other running through my hair, tugging on the short strands. I let my hands drift from her breasts to her jeans and I work at unbuttoning and unzipping them, making enough room for me to slip my hand inside her panties.

I slide a finger between her slippery wet folds and she bucks her hips, encouraging me. I push a finger inside of her warm, tight pussy. I work it in and out slowly and gently. "Jake!" She gasps my name.

All the sensations take over me: the taste of her skin, the smell of her arousal, her tightness and wetness around my finger, the stroke of her hand. "Bella," I moan and thrust one more time, coming in her hand.

**Bella**

We lay there for a minute and I gaze at Jake as he catches his breath. I remove my sticky hand from his shorts. I can't help be a little disappointed when he removes his from mine. He takes my hand and pulls me out of the bed and down the hallway to the bathroom. Not saying a word, he turns on the shower before facing me. I bite my lip nervously. He places his thumb on my chin and frees my lip from my teeth and kisses me gently. I deepen the kiss, desire still coursing through my veins. I wrap my arms around his neck. I thought he was about to wrap his arms around me, but instead he hooks his fingers in my belt loops and yanks my jeans down, taking my panties with them. I'm standing in front of Jacob stark naked, and I don't feel embarrassed. His eyes travel slowly up my body. Surprisingly, I'm not even blushing. Being with him like this just feels natural.

He lifts me up onto the counter and kneels in front of me, nudging my legs apart.

Oh. My. God.

This is not happening.

I can't believe I'm letting this happen.

Jake places a kiss on the inside of my knee and works his way up my thigh. He stops when he get _there_ and moves to the other knee to repeat the process. This time, when he reaches my core he looks up at me.

"Is this ok?" He asks.

I nod and his lips are on me. He licks my clit tentatively. Then he looks up at me for my reaction as he slips a finger in me. "You taste amazing," he states, his lips brushing against my most private area. Wildfire spreads across my skin, and I can barely breathe. I grip his hair in my hands and my legs wrap around his torso. He slides another finger inside of me while his other hand grips my ass, holding me in place. He continues to lick and suck on my clit while pumping his fingers into me.

Then I'm screaming his name as my body begins to quake and I shatter into a million pieces. Before I know it I'm in his arms, I collapse against him, gasping for breath.

He holds me like that for several minutes before he picks me up and sets me in the steaming shower. Seconds later he joins me. I can't help gaping at a gloriously naked Jake.

"I-I don't know what to say, Jake," I finally manage to make words again.

"You could say that was fucking amazing!" He pours some shampoo into his hands and begins to wash my hair.

"Jake, that was fucking amazing." I state simply and he chuckles at me.

We wash each other, our hands slipping and sliding over each others bodies. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down closer so that I can kiss him and I notice that Jake is getting...excited...again. I had felt how big he was, but it was a completely different thing to see it. How was that going to fit inside of me? Jake returns my kiss until suddenly-

"SHIT!" Jake curses.

"What-"

He cuts me off, "Embry's here. It must be later than I thought." He grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist. "Just stay here, I'll bring you your bag," he says as he slips out the door.

I grab a towel and dry myself off and sit on the toilet. I can hear them talking.

"Damn Jake! Sorry to interrupt, but you did say to be here by 6, man."

"I lost track of time."

"I can, uh see that. So, did you seal the deal?" Embry asks suggestively.

"We just fooled around some, now shut up." Jake growls at him. I can't help wondering if they know I can hear them.

"Sorry, man, but this whole house smells like sex," Embry draws out the x.

"Shut the fuck up, Call!" And apparently Embry decides to do just that.

Jake slips back into the bathroom and hands me my back.

"I'm sorry I have to go." He says.

"Me, too."

"Hopefully, we'll take care of ole Vicky tonight and we won't have to worry about it anymore." He leans down and pecks me on the lips and is about to head out.

I grab his hand, stopping him. "Jake, just-just be careful. And promise me you'll come back to me."

Jacob takes my face in his hands, "I promise, I will never leave you, Bella." He lowers his lips to mine and runs his tongue along my bottom lip and I open my mouth, inviting him in and our tongues dance together.

When he pulls away he whispers against my lips, "Nayeli."

**AN: I know, I know, this was all just a lot of fluff, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**

**Chapter Inspiration:**

**Empire by Shakira**

_**I will follow you down wherever you go**_

_**I, I'm, baby, I'm bound to you and so you know?**_

_**Closer, pull me in tight**_

_**I wanna be yours, wanna be your hero**_

_**And my heart beats**_

_**Like the empires of the world unite**_

_**We are alive**_

_**And the stars make love to the universe**_

_**You're my wildfire every single night**_

_**We are alive**_

_**And the stars make love to the universe**_

_**And you touch me**_

_**And I'm like, and I'm like, and I'm like**_

_**woo woo**_

_**I'm just gonna raise my head**_

_**Welcome to the final edge**_

_**And I'm gonna fall**_

_**I'm just gonna raise my head**_

_**And hold you close**_

***If you haven't heard this song you should def listen to it. It is hott!**


	9. Hungry Like the Wolf

**AN: You all already know it, but just in case: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 9: Hungry Like the Wolf

**Bella**

When I come out of the bathroom Embry is sitting on the couch, flipping through channels. _God, this is so awkward._ Not only did Embry know what me and Jacob had been up to, but Jacob had also broke the only bra I had brought with me. I'll admit, it was totally hot at the time, but it's kind of embarrassing to hang around one of your boyfriend's best friends without a bra, even if your boobs aren't big enough for it to really matter.

I grab a soda from the fridge and go sit on the opposite side of the couch.

"Hey, Bella," Embry greets me, still looking at the TV.

"Hey," I reply awkwardly.

"So, finally found out about the imprint, huh?" He asks, trying to start up a conversation to ease the awkwardness.

"Um, you knew?"

"Duh, Bella. Pack mind, remember," he taps his temple.

I groan. "That's right, I guess everyone will know everything me and Jake does, huh?

"Bella, I doubt anyone will care, we're so sick of Jake thinking about you constantly. Even before the imprint. Although, I guess some of the guys may be a little more interested, now that things have, uh, changed between y'all. Anyway, the point is, that boy has always been crazy in love with you."

"Oh..." I let the info sink in.

We sit in silence, Embry had finally setle on Happy Gilmore.

"Hey, Em, do you speak any Quileute?"I ask him offhand, finally getting up the nerve.

"A little bit, why?"

"Well, I was just wondering what a couple of things mean."

"Hit me, maybe I'll know."

"Um, nayeli?"

"That means 'I love you'."

"Oh," I blush. Jacob had told me he loved me.

"What was the other one?"

"Que quowle?"

"That one means 'stay with me forever'."

My heart skips a beat. For some reason, that seemed so much more intimate than I love you. I know Embry can tell my heart faltered because of the look he gives me.

"So, I guess Jacob's been telling you how he feels in Quileute because he doesn't want you freaking out and running the other way." He says.

"Have I really been that bad?" It's surprisingly easy to talk to Embry.

"Well, he knows you care about him. But he worries about the leech."

"He's not coming back." I state simply.

"Maybe, but _you_ still care about him," he points out.

I open my mouth to deny it, but I end up agreeing with him instead. "I guess you're right, but...I realize now that he wasn't good for me and I'm not just talking about the dangers of hanging out with vampires. I wasn't myself around him. I _can _be myself with Jake, and I'm happier."

"Do you love Jake?" I open and close my mouth, not knowing what to say. "Never mind, don't answer that. Jacob should hear it from you, not secondhand in my thoughts."

I nod in agreement, then change the subject. "So, when will Jake be back?"

"He's on patrol until midnight."

_Uh, five more hours._ I pout to myself.

We sit in silence for a while, watching the movie. It's exactly the kind of stupid comedy Jake loves, it just wasn't as much fun to watch it without him. I sigh, thinking about his laugh. _Geez, Bella. It's been less than 2 hours, get a grip on yourself._

I'm just about to go get my book out of my bag when I hear the howling in the distance.

Embry jumps up and takes off to the back door, shedding his shirt as he goes.

**Jacob**

Unfortunately, it was my turn to run with Paul. I try to run the perimeter with a clear mind, and it works for a while. But as always, Bella sneaks into my thoughts and I'm thinking about this afternoon.

_You still ain't hit that, Black? What's taking you so long?_

_Fuck you, Lahote. _That was exactly what I didn't want to happen. Paul was the last person I wanted to share intimate details of me and Bella's relationship with, but there was no hiding it.

_Looks_ _like you did have some fun though. _He thinks about what I had been thinking about just seconds before...Bella perched on the counter, with her legs wrapped around me and her hands tugging on my hair while I...

I lunge at him and we roll on the ground and I sink my teeth in his shoulder. And that's when I smell it, the sickly sweet stench of a vampire. Victoria. We stop our bickering immediately.

_Go alert the others, we'll let her get to the woods behind Bella's house and then we'll attack from all sides. _I think at Paul. I take off, following the scent that burns my throat, trying to stay far enough behind so that she doesn't notice me.

One by one the rest of the pack join me in my thoughts. We head into the positions we had discussed earlier. When we arrive at Bella's house she was at the back door and had just broke the windowpane and was reaching in to turn the lock. She catches our scent and turns towards us. Her eye's are black as thirst and her body was coiled, like a lion waiting to pounce. I growl at the bitch that wanted to kill my mate.

We weren't going to let her get past us this time, we have her cornered. We stalk towards her. She knows she been caught, she knows it's over.

_Now. _Sam gives the command. And we attack.

**Bella**

I step out onto the back porch to meet Embry's wolf. He's slightly smaller than Jake's wolf and his fur is gray with black spots.

"What's happening Embry?" I ask stupidly, not thinking that he wouldn't be able to answer. I smack my forehead. "Sorry, I'm and idiot."

If wolves could laugh, that's whet Embry was doing right now.

"Um, is everything ok?"

At that Embry starts jumping around and running in circles. He walks up to me and licks my face, then continues with his silliness.

"Did they get Victoria?" I ask.

Embry just bobs his head.

A second later I see Jake and the rest of the pack walk out of the woods in human form.

I stumble down the steps and then run into Jacob's arms. He had a few scrapes and scratches, but they already looked a day or two old. "Is it really over?" I ask him.

"Yes, it's really over." He hugs me tightly and we all walk back towards the house. Embry is still in wolf form and Jacob gives him a murderous look. "So, help me, Call, if you ever lick my girlfriend again I'll rip your tongue out." He then whispers in my ear, "Only I'm allowed to do that." My mind floats back to earlier in the evening and I blush. Why does he even bother whispering? The whole pack had heard him and were laughing at my burning red face.

We all cram into the small house and a minute later Embry joins us. They all explain to me what had happened, so I wouldn't be left in the dark. And then Paul makes a suggestion.

"How about a celebration bonfire on the beach? It's still early, we have plenty of time to par-tay!"

"Hell, yeah!" Jared agrees quickly and everyone else chimes in quickly.

"Ok, ok," Sam agrees, "Let's get it going." At that Sam divvies the tasks to get a party going and everyone take off leaving me and Jake to order pizzas.

...

By the time we arrived at the beach, with 25 large pizza's, the party was booming. Someone had set up some speakers and music was playing. There was a table set up with an assortment of chips, a keg, and a cooler of other drinks- none of which _didn't_ contain alcohol. And a huge bonfire was roaring. The majority of the party consisted of the pack members, but a few others had been drawn in, mostly girls. Emily was there of course, and Kim, who I soon found out was Jared's imprint.

Jake and I set the pizzas on the table with the chips and the pack descends. Man, those boys can eat.

"Want one?" Jake asks holding a beer out to me.

I take it, and he grabs another for himself. I take a swig. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking?" I tease him.

"Hey, I may be 17, but I have the body of a grown man," He teases right back.

"Oh, believe me, I know," I take a long drink and give him a meaningful look as I recall our shower, and exactly how Jacob Black looks without a stitch of clothes on.

Jake must know what I'm thinking because he leans down and whispers in my ear, "Isabella Swan, you are so naughty, and unless you want to leave this party right now you better stop looking at me like you want to jump my bones."

I giggle, "You know, I haven't ever been to a party like this, so I believe I'd like to stay and see what all the fuss is about."

"If your sure," he shrugs his shoulders, I'm sure he wouldn't mind leaving at all.

"Well, I'm going to go talk to the other imprintees," I declare. I peck his lips and take off in their directions, leaving him with the rest of the guys.

**Jacob**

It had been nice, just hanging out with guys without having to worry about chasing vampires. We were making fun of Paul's latest conquest and seeing who could stuff a whole slice of pizza in their mouth. We also did a fair amount of drinking, although, with the way our metabolism runs, it burns off almost as fast as we can drink it.

I hadn't seen Bella in a while so I decide to go look for her. It doesn't take long, the girls are sitting closer to the water, the waves almost washing right up to their feet. I stop and eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Bella, I think you should have stopped after the first beer," Emily says laughing.

"Why, why, why? I feeelll fine! You know what we should do? We should go swimming!" She stands up and is about to pull off her shirt, but she stops and falls back into the sand. "Oops, I forgot, I'm not wearing a bra! Jacob broke it this afternoon when he couldn't get the hooks undone," she seemed to have forgotten about swimming. "He got frustrated and just ripped that sumbitch off, God it was so hot."

Kim laughs, "I know what you mean! Jared's ruined half of my panties. He's like...like...a wild animal in bed!" At that they all bust out laughing. That's when I realize all three of them have had one to many.

"It must be a wolf thing!" Emily throws in and they are rolling in the sand.

"Have you and Jacob done it yet?" Kim asks. Man, the girls are just about as pervy as the guys.

"Noooooo. But-"

"Hey, girls," I decide it's the right time to interrupt. "Having fun I see."

"Jacob!" Bella squeals and tries, unsuccessfully, get up twice. I take her hand and pull her up into my arms

"How many did she drink?" I ask Emily, since she seems to be the most sober of the three.

"Only 2! She's such a lightweight." They all three start giggling again.

"SAM, JARED! COME GET YOUR GIRLS." I yell towards the bonfire. I didn't want to leave them alone so close to the water. They are at the waters edge within seconds. "I think the girls are ready to go home."

**AN: Sorry, I'm not that good at writing action scenes, but at least Victoria is taken care of now. But don't worry there are other twists and turns to come. Please review and let me know what you think!**


	10. Please Don't Say Goodnight

**Twilight belongs to SM, not me.**

Chapter 10: Please Don't Say Goodnight

**Jacob**

As soon as we get through the door, Bella attacks me, taking me by surprise.

She pushes me back against the door and covers my mouth with hers. Her sense of urgency isn't lost on me. _I can't let this go too far, not knowing she's slightly intoxicated. _Her hand quickly finds it's way to my cock and she squeezes me gently through my shorts. "Fuck, Bella," I hiss at her aggressiveness.

"I want you." she gasps and I completely forget my previous thoughts about not letting things go to far. All I can think about is her body, her lips, her hands. My need for her, to complete our imprint, is all that matters right now. Her hand leaves me all to quickly as she reaches for the hem of my t-shirt and starts tugging at it. I pull it off for her and then help her remove hers. I grip her ass and lift her up. She wraps her legs around me snugly so that my need is nestled against her warm center. I carry her to my room and throw her onto my bed. I hastily undo her shorts and pull them off and then her pretty purple pantie, slinging them across the room. I climb onto the bed and hover over her. She whimpers my name as I lower my mouth to the valley between her pert little breasts and suck greedily, leaving my mark on her pale skin. I turn my attention to her already taut nipples, rolling and pinching one while taking the other in my mouth, torturing it with my tongue. I trail my hand from her breast across the smooth skin of her stomach and down to the pool of moisture between her legs. As I rub my fingers against her dripping sex, the words I'd always wanted to hear from Bella Swan's beautiful mouth come spilling out.

"Ohmigod, Jacob. I need you...I need you in me. Now." She moans. She reaches for my shorts and tries to yank them off of me.

That's when I remember that I can't let this go to far, dammit, not like this. It takes every ounce of strength I have to remove my hands and mouth from her body and jump out of the bed. I cover her beautifully naked body with my blanket and then lean against the wall, catching my breath.

Bella sits up, "What? What did I do wrong?" I can see tears gathering in her eyes and she bites her lip.

I want nothing more than to give her what she wants, but I don't want her to be in a drunken haze our first time, I want her to remember it goddammit! "Bella, baby, you did absolutely nothing wrong, you did everything exactly right, I just want to make sure it's really what you want. I want you to be sober the first time we make love." I walk over to my dresser and take out one of my t-shirts. I walk back over to Bella and help her put it on. She sniffles and I pull her into my arms, holding her close. " Do you know how hard it is for a 17 year old boy to stop in the middle of all that?"

"Apparently, not to hard," she mumbles.

I kiss her forehead softly. "I want you, believe me, I've never wanted anything so bad in all my life. But I really believe that you'll thank me for this in the morning."

"Hmph," is the only response I get.

I sigh, there's no way I'm going to convince her I'm right tonight. "I'll leave you alone, then." Reluctantly, I get up and walk toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Bella asks.

"I guess I'll just go sleep on the couch," I say shrugging my shoulders.

"Jake...don't leave. Stay with me..." I hesitate, if I climb back in bed with her and we start fooling around again, I don't think I'd be able to stop myself a second time. "Please," she begs.

My resolve crumbles.

I climb back into the bed and lay next to her on my side, leaving some distance between us. She wiggles herself as close to me as possible. I sigh and I envelop her in my arms. "I love you, Jake," she mumbles as she drifts off.

**Bella**

I wake up entangled in Jacob's embrace with the morning sunlight streaming through the window. His arms are wrapped around my waist, holding me close to him. My hands are resting against his chest and I have one leg hooked over his hip. That's when I realize that I'm not wearing any panties.

I struggle, trying to get out of Jake's embrace, but he only holds me tighter. I smack at his chest. "Jake, let me go..."

Finally he chuckles and releases me from his grip, kissing my forehead. "What's wrong, Bells?"

I sit up and put my head in hands, trying to recall the night before. "What happened last night?" I finally ask, my cheeks flushing scarlet.

"Nothing." He states. He's lying on his back with his hands folded under his head. God, he's so gorgeous.

"Um, Jake...I'm not wearing any panties," I hiss at him in a whisper.

"Oh, Bella, you wanted it. But believe me, if we'd done it, you'd definitely know it, because you'd be feeling it right now," he teases.

"_I _wanted it?" I think harder, trying to see through the fuzziness of the previous night.

"Oh, yeah," he says with a smug look on his face.

"Well, thank you...for, uh, not taking advantage of the situation," I mutter, still embarrassed.

"I told you you'd be thanking me for turning you down this morning, but you didn't believe me."

"Well, how _noble _of you, Jake."

"I know!" He exclaims.

I shake my head at him and start to climb out of bed, when an angry yell comes from the kitchen.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I freeze...my dad was here.

**AN: Don't worry, I have some big plans for the next chapter.**

**Please let me know what you're thinking. Where would you like this story to go? Should Bella give it up to Jake or hold out?**

**Chapter Inspiration:**

**Don't Say Goodnight by Hot Chelle Rae**

_**Come on don't say goodnight**_

_**With the stars in the sky**_

_**Let's wait 'til tomorrow paints the sun across the night**_

_**I see love in your eyes**_

_**And if you see it in mine**_

_**Let's wait 'til tomorrow**_

_**Don't say good, say good**_

_**Please don't say goodnight**_


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I have 2 reminders ;)**

**1. I do not own Twilight**

**2. This fic is rated M**

Chapter 11: Tremble

**Bella**

I trudge up the stairs after spending another awkward evening with Charlie. It's been 4 days since I'd seen Jake. Apparently, the first thing Charlie had seen when he walked in was my t-shirt laying on the floor, while Jacob's had somehow ended up on the kitchen table. Worse than that, when he made his way to Jacob's room, I was in the process of pulling on my shorts and wearing Jake's shirt. My panties were laying on the floor right in front of his feet, I grimace at the memory. Needless to say, I was grounded. For a week. I could barely contain my shock when I found out I was only grounded for a week, I was expecting like, 3 months. Apparently, Charlie, as much as he wants to keep me his little girl, is glad that I'm moving on from _him. _

Four long days. We have been texting, but I missed him so much. Luckily, tomorrow is the last day of school before Spring Break, and when school dismissed, my punishment would be over. I would have plenty of time to spend with Jacob. No threat of Victoria looming over us, no school. The only thing I have to do is go to work at Newton's, and that's only part-time.

I flop down on my bed and pick up my tattered copy of Gone With the Wind and settle in for another boring night. I make it through one chapter when Charlie pops his head in the door.

"Hey, Bells. I just got a call, I'm needed at the station. Don't wait up, ok?"

"Alright, be careful, Dad."

"Sure, Bell. See ya later."

"Bye."

I close my book and look at the clock, it's only 8 o'clock. I know it's pathetic, but I decide to go ahead and get ready for bed.

...

I climb out of the shower and dry off hastily before slipping on my favorite red with white polka dot boy shorts and Jacob's Mariner's t-shirt. I breathe in Jake's woodsy, musky scent that still clings to his shirt. I sigh, missing him. I begin to run my brush through my damp hair when I hear my phone ding, notifying me that I have a text. I take off running into my room, anxious to see if it's Jake. In the process, I trip, sprawling across the floor. I get up, noticing that I had actually tripped over something, and not just my own two feet. One of my floor boards had come up, it must have been loose.

I pick up the board to try to shove it back in place, and that's when I see what's in the space beneath the floor.

I sink down onto my knees. First, I pull out the plane tickets, the ones that Carlisle and Esme had gotten me for my birthday, they would be expiring within the month. Next is the CD that Edward had made for me, and then, the pictures. I flip through them expecting my heart to ache. I hadn't seen Edward's face in months. Surprisingly, I feel nothing. For once, I don't feel like I'm falling apart. That's when I realize, Edward is now just someone that I used to know. That time I had spent with him, it _was_ great, but it was over and in the past. He had left me. He would forever hold a piece of my heart, but it's a much smaller piece than I expected. Jacob is my future. As much as I had thought I had loved Edward, I love Jacob more. And he's here now. He won't leave.

The last picture is of me and Alice, I miss her so much. She had become my best friend. It hurt that she could leave me. So what if Edward had decided he didn't love me. Why couldn't Alice at least write, or call?

A single tear slips down my cheek.

**Jacob**

I had sent Bella a message asking to see her tonight, but hadn't received a reply. I just couldn't bear to be away from her any longer, the pull was to strong. So here I am clinging to the tree outside of Bella's window like a love-sick puppy. I peer in to see her kneeling in the middle of the floor with pictures scattered around her. I can't help grinning when I notice she's wearing my t-shirt, her long bare legs are curled up underneath her. I push gently on the window and it swings open. I climb through, unnoticed, and walk over to where Bella is sitting.

My heart tightens in my chest. The pictures scattered around her are of the Cullen's. "Bella?" I choke out. I clear my throat as she turns to look at me with a tear rolling down her cheek. Damn it. I hate that she's hurting over the fucking leech, I hate seeing her sad. But, it hurts _me_, knowing that she still cares about him. I try not to let the hurt show in my face.

"Jake, I...I just...what are you doing here?" She swipes at the tear on her face.

"Sorry, I had to see you. I should have waited for you to answer my text though. Sorry, to, uh interrupt." I try, but fail to keep my voice even. I glare at the picture of Bella staring intensely at the filthy bloodsucker.

Bella jumps up and throws her arms around me. "No, Jacob! It's not like that at all. I didn't know these were here. Edward must have hid them under the floor board when he left. The board must have been sticking up some and, of course, I tripped over it and found them."

I pull away and look at her face. "He's gone, and he just keeps on hurting you, Bella. He should have just took this shit with him, instead of leaving it where you could find it so he can break your heart all over again."

"No, I'm _glad_ I found it." She grins at me. Jealousy stabs at me. Of course she's glad she can gaze at his picture.

"Oh." I step away from her and sit on the edge of her bed, staring at the floor.

"Jake!" Bella sighs, exasperated, and sits crossed legged on the bed beside me. I look up at her. "When I realized what was in there, I was expecting it to fall to pieces. But as I flipped through the pictures, I realized, it doesn't hurt anymore. I'm over him. He's my past, Jake. _You're_ my future."

"Oh, Bella, you have no clue how happy I am to here you say that,"

**Bella**

"Jake," I whisper nervously, looking up into his eyes, "I love you."

He gasps at my confession, his eyes lighting up with joy. "I love you, Bella." He whispers back, then he pulls me into his arms and kisses me sweetly, brushing his lips gently across mine. My heart pounds. "God, I've missed you so much." He murmurs against my lips.

"Oh, I've missed you, too, Jake." I murmur. "Charlie isn't here," I add, whispering softly. He groans, tightening his arms around me and our kiss deepens. Jake lays back in my bed pulling me along with him so that I'm straddling him, his lips never leaving mine. I run my fingers along his abs and he slides his hands under the back of my shirt, trailing patterns on my back. His warm hands leave my back and quickly find my breasts, he teases them, squeezing and pinching. I pout when his hands leave my body, until I realize he's pulling my shirt off of me. We stop kissing long enough for him to remove my shirt. I lean back in to kiss him again and suddenly I find myself on my back. Jake is on top of me, his need pressing against me.

I look into his chocolate eyes and they are deep pools of pure lust. My muscles tighten deliciously and I raise my hips, pressing myself closer to him. His lips are on my lips, then traveling to my neck, trailing my collar bone and on to nipples. Biting, teasing, and sucking. I moan and grasp the back of his head. My brain is mush, all I can think of is Jacob's lips on me, the feel of his hot skin against mine. His lips leave my nipples and he travels south once again. He stops when he reaches the top of my panties, he grasps them, pulling them slowly down my legs and tossing them to the side. His fingers slide between my legs.

"Oh, Bella, you are so wet and ready,"

I groan as he slips a finger inside of me and works it in and out. He places his mouth on my sensitive flesh right next to my hip bone and he sucks hard. I writhe beneath him, knowing he's leaving his mark on me. Like he's marking his territory, I giggle at the thought.

"Oh, laughing at me, are you?" Jake asks raising his eyebrows at me. I shake my head, biting my lips. He brings his fingers to my side and begins to tickle me mercilessly.

"Jake...Jake ...stop!" I gasp, trying to wriggle out of his grasp. He chuckles and finally stops his torture.

"I could leave a hickey here," he whispers against my neck, "If you'd rather."

"Uh-uh," I shake my head distractedly. His lips find mine and I'm once again lost in his kiss. His hot skin is pressed against me, our tongues tangle, the silky feel of his jersey shorts are rubbing against my most sensitive area. I grab the sides of his shorts and pull, freeing his erection. He helps me pull them off the rest of the way.

I lift my hips craving contact, he groans and rubs his need against my dripping sex.

"I want you, Jacob,"

"Are you sure?" He asks, nuzzling my neck.

"Yes...please, Jacob," I beg, I don't know how to explain how I feel. It's almost as if I would...combust, if I don't have him soon.

He kneels between my legs and nudges them further apart.

"Oh, Jake," I moan as he slides into me slowly, the stretching sensation is only slightly uncomfortable. I look down to see that he's only about halfway inside of me. I gulp.

"Are you ok?" Jake asks, a worried look crosses his face.

I nod, "Keep going."

He obliges and continues to ease into me slowly. When he reaches my barrier he pushes through, burying himself in me and I cry out at the sharp, pinching pain. Jake stills, leans down and rains kisses all over my face. "I'm sorry, baby." he says between kisses.

The pain ebbs away and is quickly replaced with a pleasant fullness. "I'm ok," I assure him. I buck my hips against his, wanting more.

"Oh, fuck, you're so tight, Bella." He begins to move inside me with me meeting his thrusts.

We settle into a rhythm and I can feel the pleasure coiling tightly deep inside of me as Jacob hits just the right spot.

"Oh, God, Jake, I think I'm about to come," I moan as I grasp his face and pull his lips to mine, I kiss him roughly, biting his lip, lost in the passion. And suddenly I unravel, exploding around him, gasping his name as I come, my muscles pulsing around his member. Jacob thrusts into me, hard, one last time and then stills, emptying into me.

He collapses on top of me and we lay, wrapped in each others arms, breathless and sated.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think!**

**Chapter inspiration:**

**Tremble For My Beloved by Collective Soul**_**Your windows have opened wide**_

_**Your innocence takes flight**_

_**It's a world where madness craves**_

_**It's a world where hope's enslaved**_

_**Oh I'll tremble for your love always**_

**And also:**

**Somebody That I Used to Know by Gotye**

_**But you didn't have to cut me off**_

_**Make out like it never happened and we were nothing**_

_**And I don't even need your love**_

_**I guess that I don't need that though**_

_**But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough**_

_**No you don't have to stoop that low**_

_**Have your friends collect you records and then change your number**_

_**Now you're just somebody that I used to know**_


End file.
